bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Keelerak
Keelerak are one of the six main Visorak breeds. History Like all Visorak, the Keelerak subspecies was created by Makuta Chirox on an island south of Nynrah. The newly-created Rahi were then unleashed upon an unsuspecting village nearby, where they killed most of the inhabitants. The island was then renamed Visorak. Later, Makuta Kojol summoned the Visorak for his raid on Artakha. However, the army was disintegrated by Crystal Serpents. The Keelerak and the other Visorak were placed in command of Sidorak and Roodaka after the mutation of the Toa Hagah, with Sidorak being the actual leader. The two were later summoned to Metru Nui by Makuta Teridax, who was trapped in a Toa Seal. The horde then took over the island. When the Toa Metru arrived back on Metru Nui, the Visorak quickly defeated them and took them to the Coliseum. They were then trapped in cocoons and hung on the Visorak's webbing, mutating them into Toa Hordika. Toa Hordika Vakama later surrendered to his inner beast, which led to him betraying his fellow Toa to the Visorak horde. He was then given leadership over the Visorak, while still being under the leadership of Sidorak and Roodaka. At the Battle for Metru Nui, the Rahi Keetongu was knocked off of the Coliseum by Roodaka while climbing up its side. Sidorak later descended the tower and approached Keetongu's prone form, only to discover too late that Roodaka's goal was only to anger the Rahi, and that she wanted him dead to claim leadership of the horde. Sidorak was then killed, and Roodaka took command. However, Vakama was then convinced by Matau to join the Toa again, and since he still had command over them himself, he ordered them to be free. Some time after the battle, a group of Visorak arrived on Metru Nui, thinking they were early. They attempted to take over the city, but were stopped by the Rahaga, Keetongu, and Turaga Dume. All Keelerak, as well as the other breeds of Visorak, went extinct upon arriving on Artidax by a summoning from the Heart of the Visorak, where an active volcano destroyed them. When Teridax took over the Universe, he recreated the breed along with the other Visorak. After the Battle of Bara Magna that left Teridax dead and caused the destruction of the Great Spirit Robot, the Keelerak moved onto Spherus Magna and became a wild species there - although they are one of the less-favored creatures on the planet like the other Visorak. Abilities and Traits Keelerak are incredibly unpredictable, fighting one moment, disappearing the next. They have incredibly powerful Rhotuka, able to dissolve through almost anything with a powerful acid. Their feet are also razor sharp, and they are able to leap into the air and spin about, like gigantic buzzsaws. Set Information *Keelerak was released in 2005. *Keelerak's set number is 8746. *Keelerak has 48 pieces. *Keelerak could be combined with Roporak to create the Chute Lurker model. Trivia *Keelerak were the only Visorak breed to appear in the Web of Shadows character guide. *Keelerak was wrongly pronounced "Kollorak" in the Web Of Shadows movie. Category:Rhotuka Users Category:2005 Category:Regular Sets Category:Rahi